1951–52 Boston Bruins season
The 1951–52 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 28th season in the NHL. The Bruins finished 4th in the league and lost to the Montreal Canadiens four games to three in the Stanley Cup Semi-finals. Off-season The 5th National Hockey League All-Star Game was held at Toronto on October 9, 1951. Two team of All-Stars played to a 2-2 tie. Bruins Milt Schmidt, Max Quackenbush, Ed Sandford and Johnny Peirson were on the First All-Star team. Schmidt assisted on the first goal while Peirson scored the second. Regular Season jersey.]] The Bruins continued to use white jerseys with the "spoked B" but added more stripes to the arms for this season. This jersey would remain unchanged until 1958. The black jersey with the block "B" remained unchanged until replaced in 1955. The Bruins purchased "Sugar" Jim Henry from the Detroit Red Wings as their new starting goalie and relegated Jack Gelineau to the minors. Henry had a rock solid season, played every game for the Bruins and made the Second All-Star Team. His 7 shutouts were the most by a Bruins goalie since Frank Brimsek had 10 in the 1938-39 season. Milt Schmidt led the team in scoring for the second year, finished 10th in league scoring and also made the Second All-Star Team. By early November, the Bruins had a winning record but an 11 game winless streak for the rest of the month had the New York Rangers and Chicago Blackhawks within a few points of Boston for the last playoff spot. During the November 13, 1951 game versus Chicago, Pentti Lund suffered a serious eye injury from a high stick. He lost almost all sight in his right eye, missed 47 games but returned on March 4, 1952 and played in the playoffs. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs Montreal Canadiens 4, Boston Bruins 3 Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and Records *Jim Henry, Goaltender, NHL Second Team All-Star *Milt Schmidt, Centre, NHL Second Team All-Star Transactions *Sell Ed Reigle to the Detroit Red Wings on May 1, 1951. *Purchase Adam Brown from the Chicago Blackhawks on August 20, 1951. *Trade Paul Ronty to the New York Rangers for Gus Kyle and Pentti Lund on September 20, 1951. *Purchase Jim Henry from the Detroit Red Wings on September 28, 1951. *Sell Pete Horeck to the Chicago Blackhawks on November 1, 1951. *Trade Jim Morrison to the Toronto Maple Leafs for Fleming Mackell on January 9, 1952. *Sell Bill Ezinicki to the Toronto Maple Leafs on January 28, 1952. Trivia *Bruins who recorded a Hat trick this season include: **xxx during the 10-2 win over the Chicago Blackhawks on March 4, 1951. Gallery 18Nov1951-Bruins_Habs.jpg|Action between the Bruins and Canadiens at the Boston Garden, November 18, 1951. Sugarjimhenry.jpg|Jim Henry and Maurice Richard shaking hands after the completion of the 1952 Semifinal series. See Also *1951–52 NHL season References * Boston Bruins season, 1951–52 Boston Bruins season, 1951–52 Category:Boston Bruins seasons